Une rencontre inattendue
by La petite willow
Summary: Célia rêve de rencontrer ses youtubeurs préférés mais n'y arrive pas à cause de sa timidité. Quand soudain une rencontre inattendue se passe...


**Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les personnages que je cite ne m'appartiennent pas. N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela me permettra de m'améliorer. Je remercie ma sœur de m'avoir aider pour cette fan fiction. Merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

 **Une rencontre inattendue**

-Bisous à tous et à la prochaine.

-Allez zou.

Célia terminait de regarder la vidéo de youtubeurs qu'elle adorait : Fanta et Bob. Comme à chaque fois ils la faisaient rire et passer un bon moment, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls qui la faisait rire, il y en avait tellement : Joueur du grenier et Seb, Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Linksthesun, In the panda, Petit suisse, la Team Aventures, Cyprien, Norman, Squeezie, Sweetie et Natoo. Tout ce petit monde lui faisait passer un bon moment à chaque fois et elle rêvait de les rencontrer. Elle pensait :

-J'aimerais tellement les rencontrer... Malheureusement je suis tellement timide que je ne pourrais plus parler et j'aurais la tête toute rouge.

A chaque fois sa timidité l'emportait sur son plaisir, elle ne pouvais donc qu'espérer les voir en rêve. Même ses rêves des fois se retournaient contre elle, soit ça se passait mal soit elle était complètement ignorée. Sa sœur Pauline avait plus de courage qu'elle, car elle a réussit à en voir certains en convention, elle avait eu des autographes, elle leur avait parlé et même rigolé avec eux. Pauline a eu de très bons souvenirs et en a parlé à sa sœur qui était ravie pour elle. Un jour, Célia était encore en train d'y réfléchir.

-Ce serait cool de les voir, en plus j'aimerais tellement les remercier pour m'avoir redonné le moral quand je n'étais pas bien. Oui mais je ne suis pas la seule à qui c'est arrivé et puis je n'ai vraiment rien d'original à leur dire et je ne sais même pas de quoi leur parler.

Rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se lancer.

-Célia, tu m'écoutes ?

Célia cligna des yeux et regarda Charlotte.

-Oui quoi ?

-On est juste en train de te chercher un costume pour le spectacle, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.

-Oui pardon, désolée, je pensais à autre chose.

-Et on peut savoir à quoi ?

-C'est rien d'important, t'inquiètes pas, on s'y remet.

-Oui parce qu'on est pas venus pour rêvasser.

En effet Célia et son association étaient venus à Paris pour acheter des costumes et des accessoires pour leur spectacle. Ils étaient venus spécialement à Paris pour ça pendant une journée, il était donc primordial de trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

-Viens, on va essayer de regarder de ce côté. Lui dit Charlotte.

-J'arrive, je regarde juste si j'ai bien tout vu ! répondit Célia.

Charlotte la laissa et alla rejoindre les autres membres qui étaient dans un autre rayon. Célia était en train de regarder les costumes quand elle entendit:

-Tu penses qu'on va trouver tout ce dont on a besoin pour le prochain JDG ?

Célia se redressa et aperçu Fred alias le Joueur du grenier qui était en compagnie de Seb ainsi que de leurs copines Sorina-chan et Shun-geek et également de Bob Lennon.

-Peut-être pas tout mais une bonne partie, répondit Seb.

Célia était bouche-bée, elle se cacha derrière les costumes et les observa, mais Célia avait un autre problème : la discrétion n'était pas son fort. Ce qui fait que Bob la remarqua et qu'il dit avec une voix assez forte pour que Célia l'entende :

-Dîtes les gars, j'ai l'impression qu'une fille essaye de nous observer en se cachant derrière les costumes.

Célia morte de honte et de trouille s'enfuit en courant.

-Mais non attend reviens, on ne vas pas te manger ! S'écria Bob.

Célia s'enfuit et se cacha dans les cabines, elle attendit un petit moment avant de sortir, la jeune fille sortit de sa cachette et chercha ses amis, mais à peine sortie, les 5 personnes apparaissent devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir à nouveau.

-Dis donc tu as une drôle de façon de faire connaissance avec les gens. dit Fred.

-Ha ça oui, d'habitude les abonnés, surtout les filles courent vers nous pour nous demander des autographes, des câlins et même des bisous, mais alors toi, c'est carrément l'inverse : tu fuis ! surenchérit Bob.

Célia, le visage rouge, essaya tout de même de parler :

-Euh...je...je suis désolée…je ne...je ne voulait pas vous embêter, j'ai été très surprise de vous trouver ici...je suis désolée je vais vous laissez tranquille.

Mais ils ne la laissèrent pas partir.

-Ha oui d'accord on a affaire à une grande timide ! Tu sais, ça nous gène pas quand on rencontre des fans au contraire, on fait connaissance, on prend même des souvenirs si on veut ça ne nous pose pas de problème,lui dit le métalleux en essayant de la rassurer.

-Par contre ce qui nous gène c'est quand des gens se cachent et qu'ils nous observent sans oser venir nous voir, surtout quand ils sont aussi mal cachés que toi. Termina Bob en se marrant.

Célia se détendit un peu.

-Oui je suis désolée mais je ne pensais pas vous voir ici ou ailleurs.

-Alors ici je peux comprendre mais ailleurs c'est parfaitement possible. On va dans plusieurs conventions chaque année, tu pourrais nous voir là-bas. Lui dit le youtubeur à la chemise hawaïenne.

-J'y ai pensé bien sûr mais je suis tellement timide que j'avais peur de rester bêtement la bouche ouverte et de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parler, ni vous remercier pour ce que vous faîtes pour rendre les gens heureux.

-Et bien, il faut oser, en plus c'est super gentil et touchant donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour ça, et puis c'est vraiment dommage de ne pas rencontrer d'autres abonnés comme toi qui sont timides et qui n'osent pas nous voir... lui répondit Fred.

Shun-geek prend la parole à son tour :

-Oui il ne faut pas vraiment pas hésiter à nous voir, on est là pour rencontrer le public qui nous soutient depuis toujours.

Suivi par Sorina-chan :

-Oui donc franchement, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, tiens, viens nous voir à la prochaine convention, on sera ravie de t'y accueillir.

Célia était rassurée et ravie même si la première rencontre ne s'était pas du tout passé comme elle ne l'avait imaginé.

-Bon sur ce, on doit te laisser on a beaucoup de choses à faire pour nos vidéos justement mais tu as intérêt à venir nous voir, sinon on vient chez toi, te chercher de force ! Dit le pyro-barbare.

-Mais vous ne savez même pas où j'habite ! Répondit Célia.

-C'est pas grave on te trouvera quand même.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Célia était vraiment heureuse et leur dit au revoir. Elle alla retrouver ses amis qui l'attendait avec impatiente.

-Te voilà ! Où tu étais passée ? On a cru qu'on t'avais perdu ! S'exclama Mathilde.

-Si je vous le disais, je ne sais pas si vous allez me croire... dit Célia encore toute heureuse de cette rencontre inattendue.

-Écoutes on est un peu pressés comme tu le sais, alors on te trouve un costume et après tu nous raconteras ce qui t'es arrivé, d'accord? Lui proposa Marie-Amélie.

-Ça me va.

Après avoir terminé leurs courses, sur le chemin du retour, Célia leur raconta sa rencontre avec Fred, Seb, Bob, Sorina et Shun-geek.

-Non mais t'es sérieuse là ? Ils sont devant toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est te cacher?! S'exclama Charlotte.

-Ben oui mais j'avais tellement peur de leurs réactions que je n'ai même pas réfléchit à ce que je faisait.

-Oui mais c'était ridicule quand même, j'aurais bien aimé les voir moi aussi. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelés?

-Déjà je me demande comment vous avez fait pour ne rien entendre entre moi qui courait et Bob qui me disait de m'arrêter, ça devait faire suffisamment de bruit pour que vous entendiez ce qui se passait.

-Possible mais on n'a rien entendu. Déclara Mathilde.

-Et ben je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait.

-Et alors finalement tu vas y aller ou pas ? demanda Marie-Amélie.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent, la Japan Expo venait d'ouvrir ses portes pour quatre jours. On pouvait faire pleins de choses là-bas, découvrir la culture Japonaise sous toutes ses formes, rencontrer plusieurs youtubeurs, etc. Ils étaient répartis sur des stands mais ils étaient assez proches, ce qui fait que certains allaient chez les autres pour discuter un peu. Dans la matinée ils signaient, discutaient et s'amusaient avec des fans qui étaient venus spécialement les voir. A la fin de la matinée, ils leurs restaient une personne à voir, elle se dirigeait vers le stand de Fred et Seb et comme tout le monde, elle était déguisée.

-Bonjour, leur dit-elle

-Bonjour, comment ça va? Lui demanda Fred.

-Mieux que la dernière fois ! Dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Au début, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Euh, on s'est déjà vu avant ? Questionna l'inquisiteur.

-Oui, en effet. Répondit Célia en enlevant sa perruque et en dévoilant bien son visage.

-Ha oui, tu es la fille qu'on a vu dans le magasin, il y a quelques mois ! S'exclama Seb.

-Oui tout à fait.

-Génial tu es venue ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Attends juste deux secondes s'il te plaît.

Fred se tourna vers le stand à côté de lui où se tenait Bob Lennon qui venait de terminer la conversation avec la dernière fan et lui dit :

-Eh Bob ! Regarde qui est venue à notre stand, c'est la jeune fille qu'on a rencontré dans un magasin, celle qui ne sait pas se cacher.

Bob se retourne, regarde ses amis et Célia et dit :

-Ah super, j'arrive !

Il s'avança vers le stand des greniers.

-Alors tu es venue finalement, c'est cool, tu vois on ne mord pas. D'ailleurs quel est ton prénom ? On ne te l'a pas demandé la dernière fois.

-Tiens oui c'est vrai, je m'appelle Célia.

-C'est joli comme prénom, lui dit le demi-élémentaire.

-Merci, je suis vraiment contente d'être là !

-Tant mieux, c'est le principal. Tu es venue déguisée en plus, tu es qui ? Demanda le mage.

-C'est justement la question qu'on se posait avec Fred. Lui dit Seb qui réfléchissait encore.

-Je suis Willow Rosenberg, la sorcière dans la série «Buffy contre les vampires».

-D'accord mais je sais toujours pas qui c'est. Hahaha ! Rigola Bob.

-Haha, c'est pas grave, alors je peux prendre une photo avec vous ?

-Bien sûr avec plaisir ! Répondit Fred.

-Juste tu évites de prendre toute la place. Haha. Plaisanta Bob.

Ils se mirent tous devant l'appareil photo.

-Attention.. Dîtes cheese ! Hurla Bob.

-Cheese !

Célia passa un merveilleux moment avec eux, cela restera gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. Elle pourra en passer d'autres moments avec eux et les autres youtubeurs car il y aura toujours des conventions et la jeune fille sait à présent qu'elle sera toujours la bienvenue.

Joueur du grenier

Seb

Mathieu Sommet

Antoine Daniel

Linksthesun

In the panda

Team Aventures

Fanta et Bob

Cyprien

Norman

Squeezie

Sweetie

Natoo

Petit suisse

Vous êtes les meilleurs, merci pour tout!


End file.
